


Tarde lluviosa

by HikikomoriVampire



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriVampire/pseuds/HikikomoriVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarde lluviosa en casa, un vampiro gato holgazán jugando videojuegos y un Mahiru estresado por la lluvia </p>
<p>¿Domestic fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde lluviosa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, realmente esto no tiene mucha razón de ser, sólo quería escribir sobre estos dos acurrucados mientras llovía afuera, es mi primer trabajo y mi primera publicación así que todavía no se bien como funciona esta página n-nU

Era un día terriblemente lluvioso, el día anterior había estado nublado, el pronóstico decía que se esperaba lluvia para los próximos tres días pero no dijo que en lugar de lluvia sería un aguacero parecido al diluvio universal de la época del arca de Noé. Mahiru empezaba a preguntarse si debía empezar a construir un arca y a reunir a una pareja de cada especie para cuando apareciera el nuevo mundo.

Con todo eso el pobre chico empezaba estar malhumorado, la lluvia era algo tan simple y tan complicado al mismo tiempo, no podía lavar la ropa porque en ese aguacero la ropa entraría más mojada de lo que salió de la lavadora, y por la humedad tendría que cuidar que no apareciera moho en la casa, había una mancha misteriosa en la alfombra que parecía ser refresco, y aparte de eso tenía a un gato vampiro holgazán en la sala dejando restos de comida en el piso y en general estorbando para limpiar el suelo.

Al castaño le iban a empezar a salir canas como la situación siguiera así, dejo la escoba en su sitio y se dejó caer en el sofá. Kuro estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre y comiendo papas fritas.

-Kuro-lo llamó-Siempre te veo comer papas y ramen instantáneo pero apenas te mueves ¿No engordas?

El chico de las ojeras pauso el juego para mirarlo y le respondió

-Los vampiros no engordamos como los humanos-Para después añadir-No te preocupes, MahiMahi, no perderé este cuerpo que tanto te gusta

La cara de Mahiru se puso del color de un tomate y empezó a tartamudear para la diversión de Kuro, como única respuesta Mahiru se levantó del sofá, tomo una papa muy grande de uno de los empaques que tenía su Servamp y se lo metió en la boca para hacerlo callar, de pura suerte no haciendo que se atorara.

El silencio cayó y aunque no era incomodo Kuro sintió que quizás debía decir algo, su Eve se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá y miraba la lluvia por la ventana, tenía una mirada que era difícil de descifrar y eso era preocupante, los chicos simples como Mahiru son un poco más fáciles de leer gracias a que sus emociones siguen una sola vía usualmente pero ahora no sabría decir que era.

No sabiendo como preguntar simplemente dijo

-¿Quieres jugar?-El vampiro le extendió la consola

-No gracias, Kuro-El Eve suspiró-Es sólo que no me gusta esta lluvia, siempre después de una gran lluvia algo sucede y a veces no suele ser bueno

Kuro se transformó en gato y se subió al sofá quedando a un lado de Mahiru, este pareció entender la pregunta del gato

-No son recuerdos muy claros pero cuando yo era más pequeño, debía tener cinco años o menos hubo una lluvia parecida a esa, después de ella mi papá se fue de la casa y no volvió, mamá nunca me dijo a donde se fue y nunca lo vi a ver simplemente-Mahiru se recostó en el sillón y Kuro se subió a su estómago-Después cuando estaba en primaria hubo otra lluvia así, después de que acabara mi madre murió y termine viviendo con mi tío, desde entonces no me gustan este tipo de aguaceros

Mahiru calló un momento antes de que en su cara aflorara esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Kuro, esa sonrisa que era como el sol

-Bueno, son cosas antiguas, no debería pensar más en ello

Kuro lo observo fijamente antes de transformarse en humano y aplastar a Mahiru con su peso

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Quítate, pesas!-Pero el chico más alto no se movió en cambio se acomodó en Mahiru como si fuese su almohada favorita y lo silenció besándolo suavemente por unos instantes.

Los dos sólo continuaron así, Mahiru enterrado bajo el cuerpo de Kuro y este con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Mahiru, al cabo de un rato el Eve empezó a pasar sus dedos delicadamente por los cabellos azules de su Servamp, el escuchar el débil ronroneo de Kuro lo relajo hasta que la somnolencia le gano, cayendo en un sueño cálido y tranquilo

- _Yo no me iré después de esta gran lluvia, Mahiru, meow, los tipos como tú van a terminar matándome algún día, no puedo lidiar con eso-_ susurró Kuro observando a su joven pareja con una chispa de alegría en sus rojos ojos.

Con esto se acurruco el también, dando paso a Morfeo, fuera la lluvia caía con fuerza pero en ese lugar, en esa burbuja de calidez en la que flotaban, ni siquiera ese aguacero era aparente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta horrible lo sé pero lo escribí en medio de un momento de insomnio horrible T-T  
> Espero al menos ayude a matar un poco de tiempo :D  
> Ah, si, lo del padre de Mahiru me lo invente, hasta donde sé no lo han mencionado en el manga


End file.
